Ficar com você
by Karol Freitas
Summary: Sasuke parece ser a única pessoa que todos escolhem incomodar e quando Sakura insiste em fazê-lo sair de sua casa e falar com Naruto, ele entende o motivo.


**Ficar com você**

by **_Karol Freitas_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Naruto, Sasuke e seus personagens não me pertencem e pertencessem já teria dado numa bela limonada.

**Sinopse: **Sasuke parece ser a única pessoa que todos escolhem incomodar e quando Sakura insiste em fazê-lo sair de sua casa e falar com Naruto, ele entende o motivo.

**Shipper:** NarutoxSasuke.

**Beta:** Eu mesma. Meus erros.

**N/A:** Depois de muito tempo sem escreve sobre Naruto volto com algo leve só para não perder o costume.

* * *

**Ficar com você**

Sasuke odiava a sua vida.

Ele estava cercado de inúteis irritantes que não prestavam para nada e se ele pudesse socaria cada um deles, começando por seu irmão. Se Itachi e seu namorado o deixassem em paz por um momento seria algo extraordinário.

O fato é que eles não o deixavam dormir uma noite sequer sem ter que ouvir gemidos escandalosos e barulho de cama batendo na parede de seu quarto como se essa fosse a ultima coisa que eles tinham de fazer antes fim do mundo.

Para a sua infelicidade, a parede de seu quarto era muito fina, muito mais fina do que ele gostaria. Bem que ele achava que nem uma parede de pedra impediria aqueles ruídos horrendos de chegarem até ele.

Se sua vida não estava ruim o suficiente, sempre dava para piorar.

O ponto alto de sua manha foi a ligação da Sakura.

Como se já não bastasse aquela voz irritante em seu ouvido e ter que ser arrancado da cama a força no domingo, não foi nada divertido ter que escutar a choradeira da menina, insistindo em balbuciar ao seu ouvido, e enquanto ele não concordou em buscar Naruto e ir a festa do aniversario dela, Sakura continuou falando até sua paciência se esgotar e de mal humor, Sasuke concordar em ir.

Dirigiu rápido e irritado pelas ruas de Konoha, fazendo o máximo para não bater em nada e nem xingar ninguém pelo caminho em direção ao apartamento que o loiro mantinha no centro da cidade.

Desde criança , quando Sasuke havia conhecido Naruto, ele sempre tinha visto o loiro como um garotinho agitado e feliz mesmo sendo um órfão, e mesmo que seus pais tivessem lhe deixado uma boa herança, Naruto preferiu morar em um pequeno apartamento, era apertado, mas era o suficiente para o loiro.

O motivo disso, Sasuke nunca iria saber e nunca entenderia. Não entrava em sua cabeça o porque do loiro ter escolhido permanecer sozinho. O que ele sabia de fato era que Naruto podia ter escolhido morar com o Avô, que tinha sua tutela e que morava numa mansão maior que sua própria casa, ou poderia morar com ele e sua família que o amava como um filho. Não que ele já não cuidasse dele, mas por algum motivo ele se negava.

Sasuke bateu a porta e se esqueceu porque ele estava tão irritado ao ver a porta abrir. Quando Naruto apareceu com uma cara sonolenta, Sasuke pensou que um furação havia passado por cima do loiro.

Ele tinha olheiras fundas, olhos vermelhos inchados e cabelos espetados para todos os lados, de uma forma que ficava muito bem nele. Sasuke também não pode deixar de reparar nos olhos azuis brilhante e meio fechados, piscando lentamente, sonolentos. Corpo esculpido sem exageros com poucos pelos loiros claros.

Geralmente ele disfarçaria e não olharia tão guloso para o melhor amigo, mas não era sua culpa se Naruto aparecia em sua frente de cueca boxer branca e apertada, que não escondia nada, quase pelado em sua frente. Naruto poderia ser inocente, mas as vezes ele achava que o amigo fazia de propósito.

Naruto bocejou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos os bagunçando ainda mais, olhando para ele com um sorriso triste e lhe abraçando breve, mas fortemente. Sasuke achou mais seguro olha-lo apenas nos olhos, sem retribuir o abraço e sem coçando de vontade de abraça-lo de volta, como sempre. O caminho mais seguro era pensar em sua avó fazendo bolinhos em sua infância. Isso sempre funcionava para acalmar seu corpo quando Naruto o abraçava inesperadamente. Até agora tinha sido o suficiente para evitar um acidente constrangedor.

"Você não vai à festa da Sakura?" Sasuke perguntou desinteressado, ou tentando fingir desinteresse, e entrou na casa do loiro se sentando na poltrona. "Ela me ligou pedindo para eu te dar uma carona."

"Eu não vou." Naruto falou de mal humor, fechando a porta com mais força do que deveria, se jogando no sofá confortavelmente e colocando o braço sobre os olhos. Sasuke tentou olhar apenas para o rosto do amigo, o que não deu muito certo. "Deve ser peso na consciência." Completou.

"Ela me disse que você estava sem carro." Sasuke respondeu tentando olhar para a parede, mas acabou se dando por vencido quando Naruto gemeu de dor. Ele virou a cabeça e viu o amigo jogado no sofá com as pernas abertas e se ele se concentrasse um pouco mais naquele ponto, poderia ver a forma do membro sobre o tecido frágil e fino da cueca.

Podia também ver a cara de sofrimento do loiro.

Foi por esse motivo que ele se levantou e deixou de lado qualquer coisa que não fosse o bem estar do amigo. Colocou uma mão no ombro do Naruto e viu o amigo tirar a mão do rosto, piscando lentamente para ele, relaxando sobre o seu toque, exatamente como sempre acontecia.

Não precisou nenhuma palavra de Sasuke para Naruto se pôr a falar sobre o motivo de tanto sofrimento.

"Eu estava no parque. _Lendo._ Você sabe como isso é difícil acontecer." Naruto falou com os olhos arregalados feitos uma criança fazendo uma nova descoberta.

Sasuke queria sorrir e passar as mãos sobre os cabelos loiros e incentivando-o a continuar seu conto, mas ele sabia que não era necessário. Naruto nunca tinha precisado de incentivo para falar sem parar.

"Então a Sakura aparece bem na minha frente e diz me amar e quer ficar comigo. Em seguida, ela me beija, assim do nada!" Naruto dizia com gestos amplos enquanto Sasuke ainda segurava em seu ombro de forma a conforta-lo.

"Depois que eu consegui me livrar dela e dizer que ela era louca, adivinha quem estava lá?. A Hinata! Ela estava lá vendo tudo quieta. E de novo sem, eu perceber levo um belo tapa na cara." Naruto falou tudo gemendo e gesticulando com cara de cachorro chutado, com os olhos arregalados, não acreditando nas próprias palavras.

"Hinata fez isso porque não confia em você." Sasuke não fez nada além de tentar consola-lo da melhor forma que sabia, sendo sincero e apertando gentilmente seu ombro descoberto. Ele sabia que esse era o único jeito de acalmar o amigo. Contato físico sempre ajudava.

"Eu sei disso, mas dessa vez eu não tive culpa." Naruto falou segurando a mão que Sasuke usava para lhe consolar, agarrando firme os dedos entre os seus. "Eu sei que eu a traí com a Ino, mas eu estava tentando o meu melhor. Eu tenho minhas necessidades." Falou fechando os olhos e suspirando feliz. "Estou cansado dessas meninas."

"Pensei que você gostava delas." Sasuke falou fazendo uma leve massagem no pescoço do loiro que se curvou no sofá dando mais espaço para as mãos do moreno. "O que você quer dizer com isso?" Perguntou saindo do transe e tirando suas mãos da pele de Naruto.

O problema é que suas mãos queriam deslizar pelos ombros e costas do loiro, o que era muito perigoso para sua sanidade. Assim, sem contato, era mais fácil para ele se concentrar.

"Estou aberto a novas opções." Naruto respondeu abrindo os olhos, lento e sonolento, relaxado. Olhando com um pequeno sorriso para ele. Sasuke podia ver os lindos olhos azuis resistindo a vontade de se fechar novamente. Pelo menos ele havia conseguido tirar aquele olhar triste de rosto dele.

"Você está bêbado." Sasuke confirmou, conformado.

Ele odiava quando Naruto bebia. O loiro ficava descontrolado e emotivo. No dia seguinte Naruto não se lembraria de nada do que havia acontecido e sobraria para Sasuke arrumar a bagunça do loiro. Então, tentando evitar qualquer provável problema, Sasuke o puxou pelo braço, delicadamente, e o segurou pela cintura arrastando Naruto para o quarto apertado.

"Eu não quero dormir, Sasuke." Naruto falou manhoso se segurando a ele, agarrando seu pescoço ao se arrastar pelo corredor.

"Ssssh... Eu sei o melhor para você."

"Uhum, você sempre sabe." Naruto falou se deixando ser conduzido para a cama e ser colocado debaixo das cobertas.

Geralmente, Naruto iria fazer um escândalo e mandar quem quer que fosse para o inferno e mandar que lhe deixassem em paz, mas aquele do seu lado, cuidando dele, era o Sasuke. Seu amigo de infância que sempre o tirava das confusões e cuidava dele quando ele mesmo não sabia como fazê-lo. Ele confiava em Sasuke e foi só por isso que ele se deixou ser levado, só por isso deixou que Sasuke o colocasse na cama e fizesse carinho em seus cabelos e na base de suas costas.

"Você vai ficar comigo?" Naruto perguntou segurando em seu pescoço e afundando a cabeça em seu ombro, puxando Sasuke para cima da cama e respirando fundo em seu cheiro.

Sasuke não respondeu nada, mas ambos sabiam que Sasuke nunca lhe abandonaria. A verdade é que ele ficaria com Naruto para sempre. Até quando Naruto permitisse.


End file.
